Cinder Falls
by WeissKiddo
Summary: Cinder had always been a kind and considerate person but that changes when she is pushed too hard. This is a story of how Cinder became the currently Cinder Fall we know. Story and character type: AU/OOC. Rated M for safety measures.


# Cinder Falls #

Cinder Fall had always been a kind girl. 

She would follow each and every order of her step-mother relentlessly.

No matter how much step on hands she receives from her older step-sister Drizella. The only person that ever support her morally is her younger step sister Anastasia. 

Cinder had always hoped that Drizella would somehow warm up to her. She always do everything in her power just to make sure Drizella praise her, but in her disappointment, she only received beating from the older sister. 

After the beating... she ran away from home and goes to the place, an old cathedral where she always go when she is feeling bad. 

After she arrived she now decided to let it all out then cried, cried and cried until she heard a loud whisper. 

"Do you wish to become powerful?" 

Cinder was startled so she cowered in fear and got tripped on the floor and her hands impacted on glasses from the broken window. Now her hands got cut everywhere, but that was little of her concern. 

Her eyes searched the whole place

"W-wh-who are you!?" Her head paced everywhere, looking for the source of voice though she found no evident source of living figure. 

"What do you want!?" She shouted at the top of her lungs because she was so scared.

After moment of silence that no one answered, Cinder decided to leave the place. But she couldn't, all the doors suddenly shut and locked itself. The windows started to fix itself like the time itself is rewinding. 

Cinder ran helplessly to the door and in panic she slammed the door "Help! Help me!" 

First thing she knows she was slamming the door then the next thing she knew in an instant she was sitting on a chair. She tried to move but could not even lift her finger, worry and fright start to plague her mind now that her body is paralyzed. 

What she didn't realize was that a person... no... a monster was standing in front of her the monster is like a human figure but her color of skin is not normal to be called human.  
"No! Please don't kill me!" Cinder helplessly cried but was silenced when the monster face was in front of her, she was too scared to attempt to speak.  
"Hush child... I am not going to kill you..." 

Cinder repeated her words "W-what do you want!? She asked in a frightened manner while crying. 

"Simple... my child... what I want for you is to become powerful... but I am going to need to test your faith... do you wish to become powerful? It seems to me that... those three humans are taking advantage of you." 

Cinder was astonished that this monster seemed to know what she is going through but suddenly became angry realizing what the monster had just said. 

"Three!? What do you mean!? Anastasia is a good person! Step-mother is just frustrated because father is dead! Drizella is just a child! What do you mean by taking advantage!?" 

The monster decided to show her what is currently happening inside the house where Cinder is living in a crystal ball. 

Cinder's eye widened when she saw what the two step-sisters were doing while her step mother is watching. 

"Can't you believe that Cinder? Whenever she touches me I feeel so dirty and nauseous~~ eeeew~~ yuck!"

This got a laugh from Drizella. 

Cinderella's eye twitched shaking her head and her hands trembling not wanting to believe what she just heard and saw from Anastasia's mouth and disgust. 

"Well duh she always clean the house! Why else wouldn't she be dirty~~ she is basically a cinder and untouchable~~ hahaha!" 

Cinder's hand visibly clenched anger slowly arising from her. 

"Enough you two... burn those things" 

Cinder remembered that those items are a memento of her father and biological mother which is about to be burned. "No... No! No! Don't burn it!" Her voice fell to the ears if no one but the monster. 

"No... please! Don't burn it! NOOO!" 

Every memento that she had received from her parents... slowly burning down. Down to ashes. 

Her stepmother and stepsisters laughing while everything was burning. Everything is burning. Her treasured scarf a gift from her father... burned, her treasured fairytale gift from her mother... burned, the pictures of her parents... burned, her heart? It's burning. Her mind? Filled with rage. 

And her head? It slumped down.  
Cinder's body was trembling from rage and whispered "...power..." 

"What is it that you want child? State it louder and clear!" The monster clearly wanted a firm answer 

"I WISH TO BECOME POWERFUL!" Cinder's face is full of emotions, pure hatred and rage. 

The monster also known as the evil witch fairy smiled and simply stated "Your wish.. is granted..."

A/N: This is my first actual fanfic and story written and made public.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used in this fanfic. The characters belong to Rooster teeth and Cinderella. I only own the story and concept used in this fanfic. 


End file.
